homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103015-SciFi Bullcrap
09:22 -- angryGardener AG began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 21:22 -- 09:22 AG: Hey, Ramira 09:23 TC: <][--ARE ONE OF THE HUMANS CORRECT?--- 09:23 AG: Yeah, Mike Simons 09:24 TC: <][--DO YOU WANT--- 09:24 AG: I just want to, y'know, be friends 09:24 AG: Mostly so you don't snap my neck 09:25 TC: <][--DONT "DO" FRIENDS--- 09:25 TC: <][--WILL DIE BY MY HANDS REGARDLESS--- 09:25 AG: Oh, come on 09:25 TC: <][--ARE JUST WEAKNESSES--- 09:25 AG: No 09:25 AG: Friends make you stronger 09:26 TC: <][--THATS ALL YOU CAME HERE TO DO, I SUGGEST SAVE YOUR BREATH. YOU WILL NEED IT WHEN I STRANGLE IT OUT OF YOU--- 09:26 AG: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning 09:27 TC: <][--DO NOT HAVE A BED--- 09:27 TC: <][--IS MORE OF A SLEEPING POOL--- 09:27 AG: Oh, that's cool 09:27 AG: ish 09:27 AG: Actually you know what, I actually could use your help 09:28 AG: Do you think you could, maybe... 09:28 TC: <][--IT DOESNT INVOLVE KILLING SOMETHING--- 09:28 TC: <][--IT--- 09:28 AG: Kill Jack for all of us? 09:29 AG: Could you do that? 09:29 TC: <][--WAS ALREADY THE PLAN--- 09:29 AG: Oh, I thought you'd just kill us and be done with it 09:29 AG: Now, can I ask you a few questions? 09:30 TC: <][--ARE TRYING MY LIMITED PATIENCE HUMAN--- 09:30 TC: <][--WILL WARN YOU NOW, AFTER I KILL JACK, I WILL GO DOWN A LIST--- 09:30 TC: <][--NAME IS GETTING CLOSER TO THE TOP--- 09:30 AG: Okay, why do you kill? 09:31 AG: Just curious 09:32 TC: <][--WHY?--- 09:32 AG: Yes, why? 09:32 TC: <][--DOES ONE CHOOSE TO EAT? BECAUSE THEY ARE HUNGRY. WHY DOES ONE PLAY THEIR GAMES? BECAUSE THEY ARE ENTERTAINING.--- 09:32 TC: <][--KILL--- 09:32 TC: <][--IT BRINGS ME EXCITEMENT--- 09:33 TC: <][--IS SOMETHING I CAN ACCOMPLISH--- 09:33 TC: <][--FOES WILL FALL AND I WILL RISE ABOVE THEM--- 09:34 AG: I understand, that's how I feel with magic and engineering 09:35 AG: Now, have you ever heard of Star Wars? 09:36 TC: <][--NO--- 09:36 -- angryGardener AG sending file starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- 09:36 TC: <][--IS THIS LARGE PILE OF FILTH--- 09:37 AG: A movie 09:37 AG: Now shut up 09:37 AG: and watch it 09:37 AG: after we're done talking of course 09:37 TC: <][--NOT WATCHING THIS GARBAGE--- 09:37 AG: Now, I'm the leader of the humans 09:37 AG: WATCH IT 09:38 AG: EVERYONE ELSE HAS, NOW JUST FUCKING WATCH IT 09:38 AG: Okay 09:38 TC: <][--HERE YOU ALIEN TRASH. ALL THE PLAYERS IN THIS GAME ARE UNDER MY RULE. I CONTROL THE PIECES ON THE BOARD. WE ARE DOING THINGS MY WAY.--- 09:38 AG: Anyways 09:38 AG: NOBODY EVEN FUCKING LIKES YOU 09:38 TC: <][--IS NO ROOM FOR MORE RULERS--- 09:39 TC: <][--DONT CARE IF THEY LIKE ME--- 09:39 TC: <][--THAT THEY OBEY ME--- 09:39 AG: EVERYONE IS ACTUALLY LISTENING TO AAISHA 09:39 AG: EVERYONE WISHES YOU WERE DEAD 09:39 TC: <][--ELSE IS NEW--- 09:40 AG: LIKE SERIOUSLY, I'M NOT EVEN SCARED 09:40 AG: I'M JUST ANNOYED 09:40 AG: I'M PRETTY SURE I'VE SEEN MUCH WORSE THAN WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU'VE DONE 09:40 AG: I AM IN HELL RIGHT NOW 09:40 TC: <][--HUMAN--- 09:40 TC: <][--LIGHTLY--- 09:40 TC: <][--WATCH YOUR BACK--- 09:41 AG: WHY? 09:41 TC: <][--HAVE MY EYES ON YOU--- 09:41 AG: YEAH 09:41 TC: <][--YOU JUST MOVED UP TO THE TOP OF THE LIST--- 09:41 AG: I'M SO FUCKING SCARED 09:41 TC: <][--WILL MAKE YOU AN EXAMPLE TO THE REST OF YOUR RACE--- 09:41 TC: <][--KNOW THAT I SHOULD BE FEARED--- 09:41 TC: <][--AM IN CONTROL--- 09:41 TC: <][--THEY WILL KNOW IT--- 09:41 AG: SURE 09:41 AG: SURE, JUST DO THAT 09:42 AG: YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING 09:42 AG: NOT EVEN SCARY 09:42 AG: I SHOULD BE SCARED 09:42 AG: IT 09:42 AG: IT IS HALLOWEEN TOMORROW 09:42 -- treacherousContessa TC changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 09:42 -- treacherousContessa TC changed their mood to VIGOROUS -- 09:43 TC: <][--...--- 09:43 AG: holy shit 09:43 AG: it's halloween tomorrow 09:43 TC: <][--DONT KNOW WHAT THIS HALLOWEEN IS--- 09:43 TC: <][--IT IS A DAY OF A DIFFERENT SIGNIFICANCE TO ME--- 09:43 AG: Oh, right 09:44 TC: <][--AM FINISHED SPEAKING WITH YOU--- 09:44 -- treacherousContessa TC gave up trolling angryGardener AG at 21:44 -- Category:Ramira Category:Mike